Chapter one: Stupid time Laps
by KittyKatieKat
Summary: First chapter. About My characters, talks about who they are, and whats going on. My MAIN Character Wicked was a 14 year old girl went back in time too look for something  you will see how she did this in next chapter  and now she is back.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

_Stupid time laps_

The train whistle went, people rushed all over the place. One girl sat in a place by herself, her beach blond hair pulled to the side, her head rest nicely up against the window. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. Boys who wore long dark cloak and school uniforms filled the rest of the seats. One boy eyed the girl like she was going to jump up and eat all the boys in one gulp. His whitish blond hair was short, and flowed around in a messy but almost neat way. His tie had green and white strips, this green eyes almost looked like a snakes skin. He seemed uneasy, didn't speak much, eying the sleeping girl. The train stopped, than grew colder. A girl rushed in and slammed the door behind her. She had been running, she was breathing very hard. She shoved one of the other boys, who was sitting next to the blond boy, out of the way.

"Get out of my seat! I away sit beside Draco! He and I are, well, unofficially dating!" Her voice was snobby like she ruled the world. She had short black hair that was flipped inwards under her ear. She had dark brown eyes. She shoved the boy over and sat down, curling up to the blond boy named Draco. "Something is coming Draco! I think it's going to come take us away" Her voice was childish, and annoying. The lights went out, and everything went cold. The train kept jerking. A black thing, covered in a black cloak, flew by. The blond girl woke up and eyed the door, with an almost hoping look in her eyes, like she hoped the thing wouldn't open the door.

The girl had her hair pulled over her right shoulder in a lose side eyes were yellow, almost like a cats eyes. She didn't blink, not once, while watching the evil things fly by. She wore the same school outfit, only her cloak didn't have a green, inside, or red, or blue, or any color other then black. This was her first year. She hadn't been placed in a house, she had to wait till they got back to the school. She blinked as the last thing got flung back and the train started moving again. She hadn't seemed to care how much the Draco boy had been looking at her. She glared at him, as he had to her when she slept. Her voice was nice, and sweet, unlike her glare "What? Am I better looking then your dear unofficial girlfriend?" He seemed too shocked that she was talking to him. Before he could answer, his girlfriend sitting next to him seemed to see that there was another girl in the room.

"Let hope you get into Slytherin, or you will never live your school life. You're lucky you get to sit in the same room as the great Draco Malfoy." Her voice annoyed the blond girl.

"You're lucky I haven't thrown you out the window. You are speaking with the not so great to you Emma Aurora!" Her voice spoke proud and strong. "Er, and um, I must ask, who are you? I mean who is Draco? And why is he so great?" She didn't seem so proud anymore. She spoke in an almost, not understanding voice.

"What? You don't know who he is? What are you? A muggle born?" She seemed hurt, like she had insulted her, and not the blond boy that they were talking about.

"Well, I'm not very well sure. I don't very well know what a muggle is!" She snapped at the girl. She had only known the girl for a short time, and she already hated her.

"Oh my god! How dumb are you? A muggle is a non-magic being. Being a muggle born wizened, are dirty blood! I do hope you aren't! Though I do not like you, I do hope you aren't like the gross dirty blood people in our school, we have much too many of them. You just might get a boyfriend, IF you aren't a muggle born." Her voice was harsh. kind of high pitched. "We HATE Muggle born, and so should everyone else in our school." She glanced at Draco waiting for him to say something, he just glared at Emma.

The train came to a slow stop, they were at of witchcraft and wizardry. Emma stood, she grabbed her shoulder bag. took one last glance at Draco and walked out. She didn't really want to deal with the stupid people, she knew who she was, she was a pure blood, both her mother and father were magical beings. Just like Draco, just like Harry Potter. She had overheard some people talking about him. She hurried into the school, the rest went by so fast; they took her stuff, and she was placed in the Gryffindor house. Dear god, what would they think of her now. But as she went and sat, she couldn't help but look at the back of Draco's head. No one else saw her. She wanted to throw the guy out the window, but also wanted to kiss him, she wasn't paying attention anymore, she was to busy thinking about Draco.

"Er, is she okay? She's been looking at the back of Draco's head the whole time, she looks kind of mad." A boy who they had called Fred, a twin of George both a part of the Weasley family, which a boy named Ron, was also in, and Percy, and also a girl named Ginny. They all had red hair, and hand me down clothes.

"Um, I'm not su-" George was cut off by a huge sound that came from above him, in fear and wonder he looked up. To his surprise there was a girl, about his age, standing on the table. He leaned over to a girl named Hermione and asked "What just happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore was introducing new people, well, new professors, and well, he was just saying 'and now our new professor' and then she popped up that's all you have missed." The girl rolled her eyes before looking up at the girl.

Kids had stood up in fear and wonder. Draco eyed the lady on the table, then somewhat blushed and looked away. Emma got mad, she glared up at the lady, and couldn't help but get mad.

"Who are you? And WHY in the world are you here?" Her voice was harsh and the lady on the table hadn't seemed to know who asked that till she looked down.

"Oh great! What year is it? I hope this is the right year." she looked around, she had dark black hair, with as many different colors you could think of going through her hair, always changing never the same color at once. She wore different colored rings on each finger. Goggles on her head. She had a brown coat, that was split into two part at the bottom at the back, it had no sleeved, v-necked. She wore a turquoise dress shirt. With a ripped up jeans. And knee high winter boots.

"Um, 2004." A voice told her from somewhere in the room.

She looked around, looking for a face she knew, looking down she saw harry "My god! James you look different! You look younger, when did you get the scar on your forehead?" She looked at him oddly.

"Um, I'm not James. I'm Harry. Did you know my dad?" His voice was kind of sad.

"Your dad..." She looked around and Lupin stood.

"Your back? Did you find it? How was your trip? Um, we have to speak, you have missed a lot." Lupin sounded happy, and worried, all at once.

Dumbledore looked at her in utter sadness. "You have lost lots of time. Time here did not stop, I wish it had, so you could come back and it be the same year it was when you left. But, it is not. I want everyone to give a welcome to our new professor Wicked Brutus"

No one clapped, like they always do. Everyone just sat there, and looked up at her. People whispered to each other.

In anger, Emma looked at Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore! You can't be real about this! The girl is only fourteen by the looks of it! She can't be any teacher! What does SHE know about teacher? And even if she is good at it what does she know about magic that Fred, or George don't? She is just a smart as them!" Kids agreed some yelled 'get rid of her' or 'she needs to be in school!' or other rude things.

Dumbledore raised his hand, and everyone went quiet. Dumbledore looked uneasy. "You have no say, she may even know more then me."

Wicked laughed. "Dumbledore, that's not true! And they are right, I shouldn't be teaching, I'm not a good age. I will go into the class I was in, before I left. Gryffindor. I will join, er, whoever Fred and George are." She stepped down from the table and glanced over at Draco. "H-have I met you? You look like- Malfoy just, shorter hair." she looked uneasy. Unsure.

Draco's face went dark "How do you know me?"

" It wasn't YOU, I think...I think it was, er, your dad. He wasn't a very nice guy, he was really rude! Thought he ran the school, bullied a lot of us." She wasn't sure if she was talking about the right man, but it sure felt like it. He, the boy in front of her, gave her the same uneasy feeling that the last Malfoy she had met.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_Old wicked, meets New Wicked_

She was sure, he was going to shove her into the table and punch her, just like Lucius had done. He had a face of stone as he stood and walked closer to her. His fist was clenched. She was sure of it. He grabbed her shirt. By now, everyone had gone back to what they were doing; eating. Some kids at her table were staring. She glanced around. She knew opening her mouth would get her in big shit, but she just couldn't help it.

"You know, if you grew your hair out, carried around a big cane, dated some girl that is a total bitch, and acted like you ruled the world a.k.a how you are a.k.a meaning a HUGE ass, You could be your father." A Grin flicked her face. She couldn't help but smile! She just said the things she always wanted to, to Lucius but to his son. Yea, He would somehow make her life suck because of it. But who gives a damn? It was funny.

Draco's face started going red; more kids at her table were looking; they heard her awesome insult. "You dare tell me how to act? And WHO do you think you are! You know nothing of my father, or how he acts! Say one word about him, and you will be out of this school so fast you wont be able to say Malfoy!" He pushed her, not very hard, but he still did. She rolled her eyes as he turned away to go sit down.

"Ya? So what? Your big daddy going kick me out?" She laughed as did kids at her table. Most of them were looking now, only the ones near the end weren't. She knew she should shut up, but it was funny! She has had many black eyes before, so she didn't care. That's how she always saw herself!

He turned around and walked over to her, grabbed her shirt again and shoved her into the table, his fist in the air.

Wicked couldn't help but smile "You ARE just like your dad! Same thing he did to me, pushed me into my table, and gave me a black eye." Then her smile faded. When she and Lucius were alone, he came over to her and shoved her into the wall. Like always she kept at him, but this time he didn't hit her. He...kissed her. He had liked her, but he couldn't like her. He was a rich kid, in Slytherin, she was, Gryffindor. She was a muggle born, he was pure blood. AND On top of everything, she had feelings for Malfoy too. She alwayed seemed to get beat up by the people she liked. That wasn't always a good thing.

He put his fist down, and pulled out his wand. "Then I'll change it up!" As he was going to say a spell, Lupin touched his shoulder.

"Now, why do you always fight with Malfoys?"He smiled a bit, then pulled Draco away. "Later boy, trust me! Come, I need to speak with you!" He then grabbed Wicked and dragged her out of the Great hall. Wicked didn't understand what was so 'great' about it. Lupin turned to her and smiled before enbracing her. "Oh how we missed you! You know we all felt bad after you left. Like we shouldn't have let you go. You were the youngest. And It wasn't fair of us to do that to you."

Wicked smiled "It's alright, I learned some cool stuff!" She smiled, but it didn't last long. "I-I Didn't find it. I got clue after clue. and the last one said that 'what i thought to be the future is now where the book lies.' I didn't understand it, but now I do. The book is somewhere here." She moved her hands as meaning 'Hogawarts and Grounds'.

Lupin's smile didn't fade he didn't seem to care. "Your back! Oh how Lilly and James would have been so happy!" His expression saddened. "You need to know, Harry, the boy you thought was James and Lilly's son. They were...k-killed." Hid voice trailed off. His eyes filled with tears. As did Wicked's best friends, they had been killed aswell. Anger boiled in her stomach. Who would do such a thing? They were kind people!

While pulling her out of her sadness, a girl wearing a Ravenclaw outfit bumped into her.

"S-s-orry." She looked around, eyeing everyone. Her eyes were a pinkish red. She pushed her black hair behind her ear but it just slid out and back into her face. She had long black hair. With long bangs that came down to her noise. It was, as straight as a bone. Wicked seemed to not see that girl anymore, but a girl with short spiky black hair. Wearing a Gryffindor robe. She had scars all over her face. And there her right eye was a black eye. She held a wand at her side. Jewls glittered on the dark redish brown colored wand. She wore a strange necklace. It was a a triangle, with a circle inside of it, going though the circle was a straight line. Wicked reached out to grab it when the girl she was seeing pointed her wand at her. Right in the middle of her upper chest. Wicked stepped back but the girl just stepped forwards.

The girl spoke. "You have done nothing but stupid things! If you find that book, you are to take it to the past and leave it there. BOTH books! So NO one else will go through this. And I order you to use a wand! Not your stupid rings! I understand they are better to hide. But kids don't understand. NOW," She let go of her wand and it stayed at her neck. She pulled off the necklace, and walked towards Wicked and placed the necklace on her. "It must not be seen for a long time." She grabbed her wand and waved it, the necklace disappeared, but Wicked could feel it on her skin. "Keep it safe! Now this Wicked must go!" She smiled and the Ravencraw girl stood in frount of her again.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked her, touching her face. Wicked was pale. and felt dizzy. But she just nodded and pushed his hand away walking around the girl and back into the Great hall. See took one look over the Gryffindor table, and found the boy called Harry potter. Then she felt cold and fell to the ground. Everything around her went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Emma_

Emma walked into the hospital wing. She hated that she had to come and take care of this Wicked girl for how long she is out. She had already been out for a week. She wasn't to happy about that, but she got to talk with Draco, when he was sent to help Emma. Most times it was a "punishment" for him, or that's what the teachers wanted it to be. She hoped HE didn't think that. But when Draco wasn't there, there was a boy who kept getting hurt by blowing things name was Seamus Finnigan. She talked with him. But something was different today, the air was cold and was going to happen, she knew it! Weather that was good or bad she had no idea.

"Hello?" She pushed open the hospital wings doors. She almost screamed when she say Wicked standing over Draco's body with HIS wand in her hand. "WHAT did you do to him?" she shoved Wicked out of the way and got down by Draco.

Wicked just stood there and looked over the wand, then pointed it at Emma. "Get away from him you fool! He tryed to kill me!" She didn't seem to have time for Emma.

Emma stood and pulled out her own wand "You have no right! He and I have been taking care of you for over a week now! How dare you try and kill him!"

"You Stupid Malfoy lover! I didn't kill the kid! He can very well see and hear you and I! He just can't move! He most likely can talk! Now! I don't have time for this! I have a book to find!" with that she dropped Draco's wand and ran out the room.

Emma went to go run after her, but turned and walked back over to Draco. She used a spell to make him back to moving. She had put his wand near his hand. But when he sat up, unlike giving her a hug he pointed his wand at her.

"How could you let her get away! She was going to die! Father hated her! and She is crule to everyone!" His voice was rude.

"WHAT? I just saved your life! You Stupid boy! I should have left you here! She was right! Malfoys are nothing but trouble!" She hit his wand away from her and stomped out.

In shock he couldn't say anything. What could he say. So He just ran after them.

Wicked ran to Lupins classroom, which had a class, with Ron, and Harry, and Hermione, and Fred and Geroge and a hole swack of people. "LUPIN! THAT BOY HAS GOT TO GO! I can only get almost killed so many times! I want that Draco kid away from me FOR GOOD!" She didn't care who was in his class, she walked right in.

"Wicked, you can't just run in here at will. I'm teaching! And you can't "get rid" of one of my students! Now sit down!" He ordered her and for some every odd reason she did. She wasn't wearing what she had been two weeks ago. She was wearing the Griffindor outfit. She wasn't wearing any rings. But she had a chain going around her neck that went under her shirt, so no one knew what was on it.

Not more then a second after Lupin started talking Draco walked in dragging Emma by the shirt. "Let me go you freak!"

"Shut it!" Draco snapped at her.

Lupin sighed and waved his wand and Emma landed in the seat where Wicked had been sitting and Draco ended up sitting next to Wicked, by Fred and Geroge.

Draco looked around in panic, not knowing what had just happened, but it didn't take him long, he pointed his wand at Wicked. "I will kill you!" Draco went to say a spell. but before he could Wicked grabbed his wand.

"You say that spell and you are no better then what your father was. Now shut it!" She didn't give him his wand but he shut up every face. Fred and Geroge laughed.

"Good, Now! As i was saying.." Lupin started teaching again, something about boggart's which she didn't seem to care about. Wicked started to daydream, not very well, seeing how she had a boy glaring at her the whole time. "Alright that's all for today! Have a good day! Oh Draco, Wicked and Emma please stay behind. I have to speak with you three."

All three grumbled but walked up to Lupin when everyone left. "what?" The three asked at the same time, and glanced at each other.

Lupin laughed a bit, then his face went calm no emotion what so ever. "You three need to STOP mostly you two!" He glaced over at Draco and Wicked, who shifted. "Wicked you have had enough black eyes, and cuts, and everything from a Malfoy to last a life time. So keep your mouth closed." He glaced over at Emma "as for you, here is the homework you missed." He handed her some books, and waved his hand as a 'go away' mostion. With that the three walked out.

The rest of the day was kind of boring. Wicked chramed Draco's Postion when Snape and Draco wasn't looking and it blew up all over Draco. Both her and Draco where sent into the hall. The day was like that most of the day. But it was kind of fun. When the two of them would get out there they would laugh about it. Well Draco always said he would get her back, Wicked didn't think he would.

Supper came around, and Wicked sat next to Fred and George, and across from Harry, Ron and Hermione. She could see Draco and couldn't help but laugh. Emma sat next to Seamus and Ginny. Fred and George leaned in and whispered something into Wicked's ear, a scary smirk crawled across her face. Draco saw that, because he moved everything away from him. She knew messing with him infront of his friends would, well. would get her in more shit then she had ever been in! Draco rolled his eyes as the girl named Pansy talked and leaded on him. A wickedly horrid awesome idea came into Wicked's mind, she slipped out her wand under the table and Fred and George watched, she flicked her wand and said something to herself. Just then Pansy sat up and went to say something, and everything blew up at her, she was covered in food, drinks, cake everything! Everyone not at her table laughed! Draco tried to keep a smile off his face. Fred and George low fived her, as she smiled evilly. She stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table and stood across from Wicked and pointed her wand at her.  
"Now you have done it! This war will never be over!" She said some spell but Wicked had no idea what it was. With that Pansy walked way to her friends who helped her get cleaned off. Wicked just laughed and talked again. Like nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Some new friends_

After supper everyone went off to bed, which Wicked found she was tired, so she was one of the first to fall alseep. Emma on the other hand was up most of the night in the Common room, doing homework. She wasn't a fan of homework but she hated being behind.

When morning came about, the sun shined every bright it was kind of annoying seeing how Emma was face down in a book right in frount of a window. She had to rush into the Girl's domtory and throw on her clothes and rush to sat everywhere, no one was at there tables. She just found Ginny and sat with her, which was sitting with two other girls from Ravenclaw the girls smiled.

"HI!" Said a small girl walking over and sat down she was also a had Black very bone straght hair that in a way kind of looked dark maroon, with random blond hairs. She smiled huge, she had brown eyes that we just lit up! She was holding a drawing book and a textbook. "I'm Kara Gnow!" She smiled like she liked her name.

A other girl that Kara had sat next to rolled her eyes "I'm Brooke Rachel" She smiled. She had like sixty books beside her, and ten on the table. She had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. With brown almost bblack eyes. She had a necklace with green and silver beads on it. She had Potions and Snape writen all over her right hand, and Black writen all over the other.

The thrid girl smiled "I'm Alice Canon" She had bright blond hair with bright green eyes."

Emma smiled at all of them " I'm-" She was cut off by Kara and Brooke.

"Your Emma Aurora! You were taking care of Wicked last week! Right?" They both looked at each other smiled like they were pleased with themselfs and then looked back at her.

Emma nodded she didn't like people tell her who she was, but she let it go.

Ginny smiled "they are the smartest people in the school they know about everything, and everyone."

Oh that would have been good to know. Emma thought she smiled again.

Wicked walked in her hair a mess, like she had just got out of bed, which she had, she was half dressed, she wore her Gryffindor shirt, and tie (though it was half assedly put tied), woke the rob, but was in her PJ pants that had 'X-box 360' All over them, and she wore bright pink slippers, she shffled over to Ginny, Emma, Alice, Kara, and Brooke.

"Hello" Wicked said still half-alseep, people eyed her like she was a mutent from a different plant. Emma smiled and sighed with gelif, she thought seeing how Wicked was half dressed, and her hair hadn't been done that she might have not brushed her teeth but she had! It was very minty and she had toothpaste on her lip.

They did the whole interduction with everyone again. Brooke and Kara started talking about classes, and Grades, and all kinds of things, that sounded boring to Emma and Wicked. Wicked hit the table, stood up and pointed at them.

" BRAINS AND SQUIRT!" She pointed at Brooke as she said Brains and Kara as she said Squirt. They bot looked up and smiled "B&S = BS" Wicked Smiled like she was the most smartest person in the world.

Wicked sat down, and day dreamed some more, when Ginny moved she was pulled back, she was sitting by herself, they had all taken off. Oh joy! Wicked thought. She pulled out a brush and brushed her hair, till it looked almost normal. It was luckly a weekend, they didn't have calsses! Why she was in her robe she didn't know. She grabed a book that Brooke had left, she started to read it, everyone started to leave. She was so into the book she didn't even care. She didn't know how long it had been but something blew on her neck and she flinched and spawn around to a smriking Draco. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Draco looked around to make sure no one was around and then he sat down. They started to talk, as if they were friends, they sat and talked for hours.

Emma, Ginny, Brooke and Kara walked around, till Ginny and Emma ran off. Kara and Brooke went to go bug snape because they had to know more about there homework, and because Brooke loved to bug Snape, in a loving way...which Kara always found kind of weird. As they came up to Snape's door, Pansy steped infrount of them.

"Better get that dirty mud-blood away from Draco!" She sounded kind of mad.

The two girls looked at each other then looked at her, "Why? It's not like they are shnuging or anything...or worst" With the last word she said a smile flicked across her face.

Kara rolled her eyes "Pansy why not just let him be? Wicked is WAY smarter then you! Not as smart as us, but still. Draco may just want to get to know her, because he wants to get her back for all the times she has blown something up on him." Pansy didn't seem to understand the first part but it soon dawned on her and her face lit up with angry but she kind of calmed down when she heard the last part.

She nodded "true. But still NEVER let them be alone! I don't want her falling for him!"

"Sounds like your worried about her getting hurt!" Brooke said, she wasn't going to let it drop.

" NO! I don't want him finding out anything about her that might make him, like her which means buh-bye future boyfriend Draco!'

"so your saying that there is a chance that he could fall for her?" Brooke smiled more and more, bugging people seemed to be a lot of fun to her, seeing how it was getting a girl she found very annoying mad! And wasting her time.

"NO! GAH! Never mind, you to are hopeless." Pansy turned around and went to go down the hall.

Kara pulled out her wand and said something soon Pansy was in the most weird outfit! everyone was laughing at her, she looked horrid! She even smelt bad! Everyone laughed, and how could you not?After that they went into Snapes room, he looked up almost hoping it wasn't them, and sighed when it was.

"I have no more homework to give you right now." His voice was low, kind of sad, Brooke seemed to be dreaming about him...er...in weird was. Her face was turing red, and her eyes were off in lala-land. And she had this stupid smile on her face. Kara elbowed her but that didn't seem to work. The girl was in love with Snape from the time she had seen him, she kept saying "Love at first stight" but everyone knew she fansted Lupin. Seeing how she always was trying to get in trouble so she could stay after class alone with him.

Kara coughed "Um, well we needed some help. We can't find anything on this postion." She was kind of unsure, about what Brooke was going to do. Kara couldn't sand still she kept shiffting.

"Oh, good! That means iv done well!" He stood up from his chair and walked over to the door " I wont be helping you, you will have to wait till we go over this in class!" He smiled and opened the door.

Kara went out and turned waiting for Brooke.

"Er i need to talk somemore with Snape, alone!" Brooke said and closed the door on Kara. Kara didn't want to stay around, strange things goes on when Brooke is around people alone. Kara seemed to not know where she was going, just walking, she was well kind of lost with out Brooke, they were always together, and were best friends. She didn't like Brooke that much, she was kind of like annoying sister. but when away from them you miss them telling you your wrong, and there annoying ways. But Kara knew it wouldn't take long before Snaoe pushed her out of his class half dressed, telling her NO! Kara laughed as she thought of how dumb Brooke would look.

"Um, hi? Are you alone?" A girl with black hair with pink-red eyes said to her.

"um, yes? Why?" Kara asked looking at the girl weirdly.

"Oh, never mind. I was hoping to talk with Brooke. Let her know Sam is looking for her I need her help with homework" With that Sam walked away.

"Stupid Hufflepuffs" Kara rolled her eyes and kept walking, the school was kind of creepy with no one around. She was kind of cold so she set out for the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_lovely kiss_

Draco smiled as he said something that made Wicked laugh. Soon he said nothing. Wicked stopped laughing and looked at him, he glaced to the door, stood up and started yelling at her. At first she didn't understand then she under stood. and went along.

"You are rude and unkind! And Y-you always have to be the number one! You and your rich father are rude, and selfish. You can't seem to get it through your head, that a Slytherin and Gryffindor can be friends! And You have to be someone else when your friends are around!" She wasn't just using those as fake arugements! They were real thats how she felt. Which he seemed to understand because he just stood there, till Kara opened the door a bit. He turned and saw her then looked back at Wicked and did his whole eyebrow rise and rude look thing and then walked away. Kara moved as he walked past her. He closed the door behind him. Wicked sat back down and looked away from Kara as she came and sat down.

"You know i'm not stupid as you want me to be. I see that you and Draco are-"

"Are Nothing! And will never be! I know his type!" She grumbled picking the book back up.

Kara rolled her eyes "Yes but you don't know why you like him, you just do. maybe because you liked his father?" Wicked looked at her in shock.

"How..?" Wicked couldn't think of how to ask her.

"Like i said we know lot. Well i know more about people. Brooke seems to know more about facts." She smiled.

"No! I never liked his father! How do you like someone who you got a dayly black eye from? And even if i did like Draco! He hates me!" She stood up and goes to walk away.

Kara looks at the book cover just as Wicked grabs it. "Your going to get yourself hurt! Or into someting you don't need to be in."

"I can take care of myself." With that Wicked walked out. She was almost in tears, she started walking down to the boat house. She seemed to feel at peace there. Thats where she first met Malfoy, and James, Lilly, Lupin, and All of them. She was about to get punched by Malfoy when they came and got her out of there. From then on, she was there friends! As she got down there she went and sat in a boat that was tied up but in the water. She heard vocies but nothing that she seemed to care about. Till someone fliped the boat. She saved the book but she was soaked.

"What the?" She had swam up to find out who it was and of coase it was Pansy. "What is your promble?" Wicked said as she tired to get out till one of her friends pushed her back into the water.

"You better stay away from Draco!" Pansy's voice always made Wicked mad.

"Why? Why does it matter? And anyways it's not like he wants anything to do with me."

Pansy didn't seem to understand where she was coming from "Stay way from him. Or I will kill you myself!" Her voice was cold and sad. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. She pointed her wand at her, her face was cold and harsh she wasn't kidding. "Sware on it!" She put her hand out.

"Nah, I'm good!" With that Wicked dove back into the water and swam away from the boat house. but not back to the school, she knew that they would come looking for her, she just swam to the forest area, which she didn't even think about. She sat there, waiting just waiting, she knew that they were still there, waiting for her. She was going to get hurt. Why did she always get herself into this kind of things? She saw the sky get darker and darker, but at sunset, which she knew was just after supper. People started to come out, they were yelling and looking around, but she couldn't hear them. She watched them for a bit, till it started to get to dark to see them, she guessed that they all went inside, till she saw a glow, but everything started to go cold, and things started to freez around her, she got up and started to run. As she got closer and closer the person could see her, he was going to say something but he saw why she was running, he started also running. He got back into the school, but he couldn't see her anywhere, till he heard a fant, light beat on the brige. He kept the door open till she was in the closed it fast. And locked it. She was cold. She had been sitting out there all day.

"What where you thinking?" His voice was low, only because they both of them would get in trouble if they were caught. "You could of got killed!"

"I know! but your stupid girlfriend, was trying to kill me! I can't be here, i don't need to get beat up Again!" Her vocie was low to, but she was going to start yelling if he asked anything else.

"She isn't my girlfriend" He pulled her in to dark area where they would have some light, and could talk. "She just really likes me! What do i do?" Draco's voice was low and trying not to get mad. His face showed only flawlessness, in the moon lit room, Wicked was so in aw with his beauty that she almost forgot what they were talking about.

"um, Well she thinks you are! Now i have to go get some warm clothes on!" He stopped her before she could walk away.

"Your going to get caught."

"and staying in a classroom is going to save us?" She was mad that he would make a comment like that. but both looked over at the door when they heard laughing, and rushed into a hidden place for both of them to hide. A girl and a boy who were much older then both Draco and Wicked walked in and closed the door, they both had ties that were Slytherin. Wicked elbowed Draco, as a 'See! You guys do things thats wrong too!'. He just glared at her. They were about to tell the people they were in there so they didn't see anything they didn't want to, before someone heard laughing, and opened the door to fiind the two Slytherin kissing. Taking them to Snape. The two of them took a deep breath.

"You two shouldn't be in here" A voice from above told them. They hadn't thought anyone was in there, they both jumped hitting there heads on the stairs that they had hid under, both got out and looked at who was standing.

"Lupin! but.." Then it came to Wicked, they were in HIS room. Why was she so stupid to not know that.

"Why are you two out?" He asked, then saw that Wickeds clothes were still damp. "took a swim i see?"

"Lupin! NO! I was out, i think thats who everyone was looking for, i had to swim, and stay out, till now, and well Draco um, i think came looking for me, and Lupin. You know what happened."

Lupin laughed, "Yes i do. But Snape doesn't and I'm not to sure he will be so nice about this, Seeing how it's been found that You two are together." He raised his eyebrows.

Draco and Wicked looked at each other then looked away and moved away from each other. "No! We aren't! He was, um,...Lupin, please just say you had found me, then saw Draco woundering. Please" She looked at him in saddness.

Lupin, nodded "Alright, come on"

Draco gave Wicked a look that she rolled her eyes at, she knew they were going to both be in trouble. but if they were found together, they would be no end. She knew that Lupin, would pair them up for then on out, but he still wouldn't tell Snape, or any of the other teachers.

They knocked on Snapes, door and then went in, he had just finshed with the other two kids, and wasn't happy to see that he got more. "What now? Draco! What are you-?" Snape couldn't even get words.

"No! I found Wicked coming back into the school, when i was on my way to bring Draco here, He was woundering around." He pushed the both of them over to the desk. A other knock came.

"Lupin go tell them to wait." Lupin nodded and left the room. "Draco, why were you wounding?"

Draco hadden't thought of anything to say. "Um, er, Sir, i was,...um. sleep walking i don't remaber leaving my bed." Which was a good lie, because he was in his pj's but Snape didn't seem to buy it everymuch.

"mhmm, well," He looked over at Wicked. "and you?"

"Um, well around before supper, i was at the boat house, and um, Pansy came and was, er, bulling i guess, me and i swam away, and um, i stayed out till night fall so that i could get away, i knew she would try and find me in it was still daylight. So i just hid. So i was just coming into the school." She had told the story pretty much truthful. It wasn't all true but it was close.

Snaped nodded, Wicked thought her's was more truthful then Dracos. "alright, well three weeks of Detation, Now GO TO BED!" With that they both ran out, a girl that Wicked had known as Alice, stood outside the door, she was dressed in her pj's also. But before she could ask, she was pushed into Snapes room. Her and Draco walked down the halls, when she looked at him.

"You really need to work on your story's better!" Wicked didn't try to be quiet anymore.

Draco, looked at her, "thanks, we are stuck doign three weeks of detation. How much fun is this! I wouldn't have came looking for you if you hadn't have gone missing!"

"No one said you had to!" She didn't want to yell she would wake people up, but even talking loudly was bad, it echoed.

Draco didn't have a come back to that. It took him a minute, but it wasn't yelling or talking loudly, he said it so just him and her could hear. "I was worried about you okay?" His face was red,and he didn't look her in the eye.

In shock she didn't say anything. Till a little smirk crawled across her face. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the cheek before taking off up the stairs "Night!" She waved to him.

He lifted his hand to his face, he had to calm down, if anyone was awake he could say 'ya i was talking with Wicked, oh ya! she kissed me' He would get beat up. So he walked every slowly down to his Dorm. But that didn't mean he didn't like the fact that she did kiss him, what was he thinking! Was he falling for a Gryiffindor? What the hell! He was. and the worst part was, he liked the doing something not to the rules. She was nice and kind, and funny, and would fight with him. She knew what to do and when to do it. He came to the door of the dorm. He smiled as the picture of her came across his brain, but he quikly shook the idea out of his head, and walked into his dorm with an angery face so that no one would have to ever know.


End file.
